This invention, used in the environment of program editors, can in time analyze program codes and then extract reusable codes. The extracted reusable codes are classified to store in a single database. Through user-friendly graphical interfaces which facilitate the selection of data of a single field or multiple fields, the stored reusable codes are pasted into document in focus.
In a traditional program editor, it is impossible to extract frequently used program codes in time, or to paste the frequently used program codes into a program in an effective way. Comparing with the graphical window interface, this is far away from the requirement of user friendly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method that in time extracting and saving program code, which is capable of analyzing the program codes while they are being edited, following the syntax rules of the programming language, and saving the extracted codes in time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method that in time extracting and saving program code. With a database which contains corresponding tables and fields, the method of the present invention stores the extracted reusable codes in the database. The stored codes are automatically classified and displayed through various forms. Thus the user can select the codes stored in fields of tables and pasted the selected data into the file in focus.